


That time of the month again

by Minyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Knotting, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top Scott McCall, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, menophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyron/pseuds/Minyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets really horny during his periods. Scott kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time of the month again

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random porn. Stiles is a trans guy who bottoms in this scene, and Scott is a cis guy who tops. There's frontal hole penetration and some heavy menophilia (a kink for menstrual blood, menstruation and menstruating people) so don't read if that's not your thing. I try to use non-dysphoric language for Stiles's anatomy, but I'm not trans so there can be honest mistakes. CC is welcome but hate is not. If this is your kind of thing, enjoy!

Scott was doing pull-ups, hanging from the door frame, when Stiles started getting fidgety on the bed. The wolf's body faced the room, so he only saw Stiles intermittently. But oh, did he feel his presence. The coppery scent clung heavy to his sensitive nostrils, making him reel. It was distracting him from his exercise routine, which was just Stiles's intention. His wolf responded to his friend's scent of arousal and the added thrill of blood. Stiles was always extremely horny during that time of the month. With that and the full moon, half of their sex life was feral fucking. It didn't help that he was rutting shamelessly against the bed, and Scott felt his fangs protrude slowly.

"Oh, come on, Scott, it's not like you can get any stronger. Pay attention to me, _please_ ", Stiles said finally, drawing the last word like a whiny little kid. He liked for Scott to cave in first, but today he was especially impatient. The hormones made him crazy.

Scott stopped moving, his face above the door frame, and let out a sigh. When he lowered himself to look at the room, Stiles was no longer on the bed. He was in front of him, smiling up with a devious smirk.

"Wolfed out already, huh? Stop teasing us both", Stiles said, more fond than upset.

"You never let me get anything done. I still have to do laundry", Scott complained weakly, but he knew it was a lost battle, "and  _you_  are the tease"

"Oh really?", Stiles asked, surging forward to mouth at his crotch.

Scott was wearing a black tank top and black shorts, but nothing else. His body responded quickly, a heat in his guts anticipating the pleasure. Stiles caressed his side softly as he got more intent in his ministrations. When he wrapped his lips on the side of his semi, Scott clenched his feet and gripped the door frame so hard that his knuckles went white. Stiles's tongue traced the shape of his cock, getting the fabric wet. It strained when the human tugged on it, giving him just the right friction. Soon he was fully hard, and the Stiles managed to get the head peeking. Scott moaned when he sucked on it, licking at his slit.

"Shit", Scott groaned, struggling not to let go of the door frame and fall over Stiles.

Stiles didn't lose time pulling Scott's pants down to his knees, slowly taking more and more into his mouth. He grabbed Scott's thighs and kneaded the tense muscles as he did. Scott gritted his teeth, his claws ruining the doorframe. He hated Stiles.

Which is why he wanted to tease him, too. When Stiles was halfway down the shaft, making obscene motions with his tongue around his length, Scott pressed a foot to Stiles's crotch. His toe bumped helpfully on Stiles's little bulge. It felt burning against his skin, and he noticed the front of Stiles's shorts were completely soaked. Stiles let out a gasp at the contact, hypersensitive, and took a step back. He was  _so_  receptive when he was horny.

Scott took the chance to come down, landing gracefully on his feet when Stiles came at him again. He grinned and grumbled at him in warning. But Stiles wasn't deterred, managing to look assertive even as he went down on his knees.

"Fuck my face already, you idiot", he said, an urgency behind his voice he couldn't hide. He licked his lips suggestively.

Scott flashed his eyes red and closed the space between them, pressing his cock between his friend's lips. He dived in easily, the wet warmth around his length clouding the rest of his senses. He was fully inside as soon as he could, Stiles taking all his length like a pro. He started with small thrusts for Stiles's throat to get used to the size, and when he was more comfortable with it, he went deeper. As deep as he could, in fact, his balls bumping against Stiles's chin. Until he was out of air and his eyes went watery.

Scott let go, and Stiles inhaled sharply as soon as he could, trying to breathe normally again. Scott removed his shorts completely, tossing them away while Stiles recovered. Soon he was ready to go again, his breathing normalized, and resumed his attention to Scott's cock. This time Stiles clung to him instead of kneeling still on the ground, one hand grabbing Scott's ass and the other his calf. Scott stretched the inside of Stiles's cheek with shallow thrusts, and Stiles rutted against his leg. The boy was desperate to come, and Scott could feel his own orgasm build up just like that, but he wanted something else. Something he knew Stiles loved.

"I want to knot you", he growled suddenly, and Stiles's hips faltered. He released Scott's firm ass, falling back on his own, and looked up with a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, please, Scott, do it", he said, so wrecked that it was barely a whisper. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes watery and his lips swollen from all the effort, " _fuck me_ "

Scott didn't lose time getting Stiles up by his arm and pushing him against the bed. He ended up lying on his back, and Scott removed his shorts, revealing blue boxers. There was a huge wet spot in the middle, and hints of darker red around. Stiles's little dick was fully hard, and he couldn't resist returning the tease. He pulled down the boxers and started to eat him out, with special attention to his nub. He licked around, in small motions until he zeroed in and laved it without mercy. He alternated with tonguing around and over his slit, drunk in the scent of his blood and fluids. 

Stiles yelped, fisting his hand on Scott's hair and trying to pull him away or force him  _in_  every second. It was the sweetest torture, not enough and too much at the same time. When Scott's deft tongue started darting inside him, he just cried, thrusting his hips upward. Scott loved eating him out, and the blood was a big call to his primal instincts. It was the perfect exchange.

"Scott, please, please, I need you inside me", he pleaded, broken.

The voice went straight to Scott's cock, which gave a twitch. His eyes flashed involuntarily, and it seemed to affect Stiles even more. Scott rose and hovered over his friend before lying on top of him, their mouths slotted together. He pressed his tongue into his friend's mouth and Stiles responded the kiss desperately, nails digging into his shoulders to press him down, not getting enough contact. Scott's cock was hard and leaking, sliding against Stiles's folds. His tip bumped against Stiles's little nub with every thrust of his hips. It was too much again, and Stiles could only moan into his mouth and spread his legs, hoping Scott would just hurry.

Thankfully he did, bringing one hand down. He pressed two fingers inside Stiles's frontal hole first, testing if he was ready. It was wet and hot and tight, exactly how Scott expected, and he lost no time guiding his cock and pressing in. Stiles adapted almost instantly, letting out a joyous sigh of relief. He chuckled, exhilarated, looking up at Scott with dreamy eyes. Scott brought his fingers, coated in Stiles's blood, and licked one of them absent-mindedly. Stiles was mesmerized, overwhelmed by the sensation of being stretched full, and the gesture had such intimacy that he hardly noticed Scott was offering him the other finger. He licked it clean with his tongue, and after he was done Scott smiled, showing his fangs.

He punctuated the moment with a sharp jerk of his hips, resting his elbows on the bed. That elicited another moan from Stiles, and then many more. He started fucking him in earnest, bottoming out with every thrust, setting a rhythm. The bed made obscene noises as they slid together. Their breathing started to synchronize. They couldn't last long like that, and Scott collapsed on top of Stiles when the pleasure felt too much. He panted open-mouthed against his neck, pistoning his hips without leverage. His fangs scraped the delicate skin of Stiles's neck, and Stiles took Scott's face in his hands to place a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Scott kept fucking into him as far as he could reach. Soon the base of his cock started to swell, and the thrusts became more restrained by the pressure, about to lock them together. Stiles felt the drag against his walls every time Scott slid inside him, and it felt like heaven.

"Come inside me, mark me", he whispered shakily, nibbling at Scott's ear.

That did it for Scott. He came pushing his knot past Stiles's entrance and stayed there as his cock twitched. His seed filled Stiles for what could be well over a minute, jet after jet painting his inside white. Scott was in pure bliss. Stiles thought he could feel it, the pressure of the knot just on the right side, holding all the come in. Then Scott pressed his thumb against his swollen spot. The wolf groaned because he couldn't push the knot deeper after being locked together, but it sent Stiles over the edge anyway. He moaned loudly, and then screamed some more. The contractions of his orgasm squeezed Scott's cock, clenching all around him, milking it through their orgasms. They rode it together.

Stiles came for longer, shaking, and when he thought he was done Scott just pushed again. The wolf took his hand and interlaced it with his own, masturbating him and allowing Stiles to take as much pleasure from his body as he could get. By his third orgasm, Stiles blacked out, floating in endorphins.

*

He came to a bit later. They were lying on their sides, Scott spooning Stiles, and the knot was gone. Stiles sighed contentedly and reached for Scott's hand over his stomach. He pressed his back against Scott's chest. Though they hadn't removed their shirts, it was very warm, and he felt sleepy and happy.

"That was definitely better than exercise", Scott mumbled, as sleepily as Stiles felt.

Stiles let out a soft sigh, "yeah, it was. You should always listen to me", he added, smugly.

Scott pressed a kiss against Stiles's neck, licking up a stripe, and Stiles's lips curled into a smile.

"Maybe. But we have to clean this mess up before someone arrives", he said unhelpfully, much to Stiles's disdain.

"Shit", Stiles said, looking down at the covers. They were pretty much ruined.

Scott started laughing and Stiles elbowed him, but at least he was more awake. He dragged his ass out of the bed and threw a pillow at Scott.

"Well, didn't you say something about laundry?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
